The Spirit Wolves
The Spiritwolf Tribe (also known as The Spirit Wolves) is a nomadic tauren tribe formed in honour of the ancient demi-god Waluu, known to the other races as Lo'gosh and Goldrinn. For a while, they were known as bringers of peace, often seen fighting the corrupted demons and undead. However, as of late as the taste of victory over the Fall of the Lich King has faded away, old conflicts are brought to the surface, and war with the Alliance threatens their people... History Many years ago, the shaman Tatanka stood up against the will of the Earthmother and repelled her punishment upon the demi god Lo'gosh who fled the War of the Ancients out of cowardice, and thus let him run into the wilderness. The Earthmother, angered by the disrespectful tauren, brought down the skies, and rain and thunder surrounded Tatanka as she bid him this. "For what malice you have done, I will forever curse you and your line, that you will ne'er find peace in the afterlife until you complete this mission I give you; destroy every last demon on Azeroth and slay the foul beast that Lo'gosh will become in time out of self pity." Thus she disappeared and Tatanka was left alone. If he was to ever make peace with the spirits again, he would have to complete the task was given to him. And thus, in honour of the great spirit wolf whom he called Waluu, he called upon tauren willing to establish balance on Azeroth. That was the day The Spirit Wolves first howled... * * * It is years later that the Spiritwolf Tribe is mentoned again in official annals. Famous for their peacemongering ways, evil had not evaded them. It was within the tribe itself that betrayal came, when the witch Powaqua betrayed the chief, her husband Aqowan. She summoned her Grimtotem brethren upon the Wolves, and had hundreds slain. Only her and Aqowan's own sons and daughters evaded demise as Aenokhe led them to safety until they were eventually separated by another raid. Thus scattered, it was only fifty years later that Takuur, son of Tahruu was told of his ancestry. Bravely, he reestablished the tribe from its very foundations and called forth tauren that wish to fight for peace. And so, the numbers of the new Spirit Wolves grew and so did their fame. Becoming a bastion of lost, tribeless tauren, The Spirit Wolves prospered as more and more tauren attained the name Spiritwolf. But then, tragedy stuck them after their failure at the controversial Council of the Horde and Takuur died of poison, while Ahowa, for a time their loyal tribesman, was found to be a traitor sent by the strangely still alive Powaqua. The tribe was almost shattered, if the old chief had not named the charismatic Jadien as the chief before he died. She led the tribe through trying times... After months of silence and tranquility in the tribe's numbers, Aenokhe appeared, old and wizened, offering himself to help Jadien in leading the tribe. And he did. In his time, the Wolves defeated the vile Pale Riders and their leader Dreadholme. They prospered as ever. The tribe parted ways for a while in the summer of the year before the Fall of the Lich King. They regathered a few months later with new strength - and, a new chieftain. Caerake's leadership was unexpected and Jadien's absence in the elder circles was blamed on Aenokhe's ploy to empower his own son's authority. But nonetheless, while described controversial and rash in his actions, the young Caerake eventually gained the tribe's trust. Meeting a time of hunger and unrest, the Fall of the Lich King was not much celebrated among the kinsmen. Instead, the shamans worry of elemental unrest and war with the Alliance. As such, the chief does his best to appease the Earthmother, while loyally preparing his tribesmen for war. Soon the clarion call to arms will be sounded... and the once peaceful, nomadic people will go to the battlefield. Who shall leave it victorious? Category:Lore